


Cat Tales

by LeaderPinhead



Series: Shiraishi's Route [2]
Category: Collar x Malice (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaderPinhead/pseuds/LeaderPinhead
Summary: Ichika visits the stray cats of Shinjuku.





	Cat Tales

Ichika Hoshino patiently crouched with her back pressed against the wall. Her eyes tracked the few people who walked by her, and the cat toy in her hand gently rolled along her fingers. Her memories were still hazy, but the breezeway had stuck out to her the first time she Kazuki had taken her home. She had to pass through it a few more times before one of her lost memories had floated to the surface—memories of a surprisingly soft smile and gentle teasing.

A soft meow brought her back to the present, and Ichika froze. A calico cat prowled through the shadows cast by the setting sun, approaching her with a slow, almost lazy, gait. Ichika smiled at the cat and flicked the cat toy to catch its attention. “Hello, No.1. Are you by yourself today?”

The cat meowed again and lazily batted at the toy. Ichika smiled and reached out to gently pet the cat’s head. No.1 hadn’t let her touch it the first time she came alone; although it had been enticed by the cat toy, it had hissed and swatted her hand before dashing off with a speed that belied its age and size. Ichika had persevered though, despite Kazuki’s annoyance and Sasazuka’s uptick in calling her a “stupid cat.” Enomoto had tried to help her too, but his comical disappointment at how the cat ignored him became too distracting. Yanagi had simply shook his head and gently smiled at the cat toy and treats she began carrying in her bag.

Her determination had won out in the end. More visits had caused No.1 to gradually overcome its suspicions, and now it eagerly accepted the cat treat from Ichika’s hand.

“You’re getting bigger.” Ichika commented. She gave the cat another treat and tilted her head. “You couldn’t have grown so big just from someone else feeding you. You’re not going to have kittens, are you?”

No.1 meowed as if to save the woman from a one-sided conversation. Ichika carefully reached out and stroked the cat’s back. “I know No.19 had some kittens; I saw them the other day in the park. I think Enomoto’s trying to convince Yanagi to take one in.”

Ichika didn’t receive a response this time, but she didn’t mind because No.1 crouched beside her, eyes closing as it purred. Ichika hummed and glanced around the area. No one seemed to notice her as they walked by, so she was free to observe them without feeling awkward. A group of young teenagers laughing loudly; two men in business suits half-heartedly bickering as they waved down a taxi; a woman talking on her phone: all of them passed by with a calm that Ichika distinctly remembered being missing in Shinjuku only a year ago.

A man and a woman walked through the breezeway, and her eyes followed them more closely. Their hands were twined together, and the woman giggled when the man bent down to whisper in her ear. They passed her without a second glance, but Ichika’s eyes remained locked on them until the disappeared around the corner. The ghost feeling of warm fingers twined through hers made her clench her fist, and her heartbeat quickened for just a brief moment.

“Oi, Ichika!”

Ichika jumped, and she frowned when her movement disturbed the cat beside her. No.1 ran down the sidewalk as a pair of boots thudded towards her. Ichika stood with only a small bead of sadness flitting through her at the cat’s sudden departure. She turned to face Kazuki’s tense frown, and her eyes caught sight of the guitar on his back. “Did your rehearsal go well?”

Kazuki’s frown only lightened a bit, and his cheeks slightly reddened as he glanced away. She still didn’t understand his embarrassment when she asked about his music; he hadn’t talked to her for hours after the first time she had shown him her genuine desire to know more about his musical passion. “Yeah, Isshiki says everything looks good for tomorrow’s show.” Ichika smiled and opened her mouth to reply when Kazuki’s eyes snapped back to her. “You shouldn’t be out so late. You still get lost walking alone.”

Ichika’s smile slightly dropped, and she hid the cat toy behind her. His words made her aware of how dark it had become. “Sorry, I guess I lost of track of time.”

One of Kazuki’s eyebrows shot up, and his glare seemed to soften. He grunted and stepped past her, hands shoved deep in the pockets of his jacket, but his little nod for her to follow lifted her smile again. They walked side-by-side towards the apartment they shared, Kazuki looking everywhere but at her while she lightly flicked the cat toy at her side.

“You playing with the cats again?”

Kazuki’s quiet question broke the silence, and Ichika hummed. “Yeah.”

“Don’t bring another one home.”

“I only brought home No.15 because his paw was hurt!”

“ _Ichika_.”

“Aoi is only a kitten!”

Kazuki snorted again, but Ichika saw the sad smile overtaking his frown. “I still don’t get why you remember cats more than people.”

_“If you forget them, I’ll just teach you. We can observe them again…”_

The cat toy twirled in her hand. “Hey! I remembered some people when Yanagi took me to the station last week, like Sakuragawa and Mukai!”

“And you made that Mochida guy cry.”

“Well…the cats are just easier right now.”

“I think Sasazuka’s right to call you a stupid cat.”

Ichika flicked the cat toy into Kazuki’s face, making him sneeze when the soft feather on the end tickled his nose. She laughed at the disgruntled glare he gave her, and she didn’t mind when he quickened his pace to leave her behind because she could tell he slowed down just enough to stay within shouting distance. She twirled the cat toy again before taking out a small notebook from her jacket pocket to note all the strays she had managed to cross paths with today, including the small litter she had named on her own.

_“Normal people just listen in passing, but you’re taking notes. You really are such a square.”_

Ichika’s smile widened, and she tucked the notebook away. She wanted to be prepared for the day Yanagi had said Shiraishi could finally have visitors, and he could laugh all he wanted at the notes she taken. For now, she had the happiness she gleaned from her returning memories to keep her occupied.


End file.
